Hetalia Truth or Dare
by FujoshiGirls
Summary: The cast of Hetalia play Truth or Dare. The rating is T for now, but it might change. (This is our first fan fic, so... advice on how to improve would be greatly appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

*A girl with a pink and white braid and piercings on her nose, eyebrow and ears flies onto the porch and walks through the door, tucking in her large, black wings and adjusting her small top hat*

Nina: I see you all got my invatation

The Hetalia cast stares at her, frowning.

Romano: Why the hell are we here!? I'm sick of doing these things!

*Spain attempts to comfort him, but gets rejected*

Romano: Get away from me, you damn tomato bastard!

*Spain sobs dramatically*

*A faint screaming of profanities could be heard from outside, and the girl smiles*

Nina: Ah good, my co-host is here!

*A boy with black curly hair shaved at the sides and snake bite piercings enters the room, still swearing out of nowhere*

Dexter: Sorry I'm late. The fucking police stopped me. They said I looked suspicious. I have no idea what they're talking about.

*Hetalia cast stares awkwardly at them*

*The girl clears her throat*

Nina: Welcome, cast of Hetalia! My name is Nina, and this is my co-host Dexter. Welcome to Truth or Dare!

*The cast groans*

Nina: Shut yo bitchy ass up!

*Dexter gasps and runs over, hugging Prussia and Canada*

Dexter: HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY BABIES THIS WAY!? It's okay, I'll make sure she won't bully you.

*Dexter drags Romano into the group hug*

*Nina back hands Dexter, dragging him to the front of the room*

Nina: Stop screwing around! We have a job to do.

Dexter: What would that be?

Nina: We watch as they suffer. Doing embarassing things or revealing dark secrets. *An evil smile appeared on her face* Or they just makeout. Hopefully.

Nina: I assume you all know the rules, so let's get started, shall we?  
-

A/N: We accept any dares or truths (no matter how bad). We also accept dares or truths for the hosts if you want. We also would like any opinions on how to improve the dialogue or set up. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if the profile name of who the dares are from didn't show up. We did a preview of this earlier and for some reason, it only showed the last two letter. So again, sorry if it didn't show up, but we did try and fix it. In the meantime, have fun reading :)

Nina: Dexter. Fetch the Suggestions.

*Dexter stares at Nina*

Dexter: Fuck you, I'm not your slave.

*Nina pouts, then points at Italy*

Nina: Italy, my sweet fettuccine. Would you be a dear and fetch the suggestions?

Italy: Well, sure pretty lady. *rushes out door and comes back with a box*

Nina: Thank you! *hugs Italy*

*Italy sits back down beside Germany*

Nina: These dares are from GE. PIP. SP

"I dare Russia and China to have a staring contest the loser must kiss France on the lips."

Nina: *Laughs* I am so sorry to whoever loses

France: Mon cheri, how dare you besmirtch my good name?

Dexter: It's not that hard

France: *Retreats to emo corner*

"I dare Greece to drink coffee"

Greece: *Snores peacefully*

Nina: *Stares at cup of coffee* Would a cup of coffee to the face work? Is-is it the same thing?

Nina. Last dare from GE. PIP. SP.

"I dare Canada to kiss Dexter on the lips."

Dexter: *Fist bumps* YEAAS!

Nina: Hey Canada, look at that, someone noticed you!

Canada: *Blushes*

Prussia: *Glares at Dexter*

*Russia and China proceed to stare at each other while France is still sulking in the corner*

Dexter: When did they start?

Nina: *Sips cola from a tea cup* I don't know. Let's get on with it, shall we? *Waves Canada and Dexter closer together*

Nina: *Hands Greece a cup of coffee* Drink up, kitten.

Greece: *Takes cup and sips it* It's bitter.

Nina: Yep. Deal with it. *Turns to see Dexter kissing a blushing Canada* *Squeels and takes pictures with Hungary*

Dexter: *Pulls away and pushes Canada toward Prussia* Don't worry, I wouldn't ruin my OTP *Walks back to the front of the room*

Russia: *Speaking to China* I beat you. That means you kiss France, ja?

China: *Cries a little inside*

France: *Stands up* hon~ hon~ hon~ hon~

Russia: *Speaking to France* And after this, don't touch him again. *A menacing look on his face*

France: *Shivers* *Quickly gives China a quick peck on the lips* *Tries to run away*

Nina: Doors are locked, you idgit.

Greece: *Wide awake* Why can't I fall asleep!?

Dexter: *Whispers* That's what you get for drinking my coffee.

Nina: ... Moving on.

Nina: These truths are also from GE. PIP. SP

"America, do you know about Englands true sexuality?"

America: Of course I do! *Snakes his arm around England*

England: *Moves across room*

"Sweden, do you hate santa?"

Sweden: Santa is m'wife.

"Russia, are you upset you weren't the first to the moon?"

Russia: Of course not. *Hits America with his pipe and smiles innocently*

Nina: We have time for one more dare. This one is from... asdfghjkl?

Dexter: It said it was anonymous.

"Can we dare America to eat a concoction that everyone makes?"

*Everyone glares at America meniacally, chuckling*

Nina: *Opens door* Kitchen is this way.

Prussia: What shall we feed him?

Italy: How about Englands scones? He'll be sick for a week.

England: *Starts crying* *Retreats to emo corner with France*

(Some time passes...)

*The cast comes out with a bowl filled with evil*

Dexter: *Backs up to the wall* *Whispers* What. Is. That?

Japan: It's a mixture of soy sauce, cinnamon, hot sauce, and ceaser sarad dressing.

America: Bring it on, dudes!

*The cast places the bowl in front of America*

Nina: *Turns on song "The Final Countdown"*

Dexter: *Starts singing tune aloud*

Nina: *Backhands Dexter*

America: *Takes bite of... food?* You know, it's not that bad one you- *Face turns green*

America: *Runs to bathroom and throws up* THIS IS WORSE THAN ENGLANDS SCONES!

England: You ungrateful bastard!

Nina: *Bursts out laughing, falling to the floor*

Dexter: Because the host is being a dumbass, I will finish for today. I hope you had fun today. There were some fun dares in there. They were almost as awesome as me and Prussia. I look forward to more.  
-

A/N: Sorry if we didn't get some of your other suggestions. We will get them at some point.

By the way, Japan's pronunciation... it wasn't an accident. XD

Leave us some more truths and dares, they were a lot of fun to write.

Thanks to GE. PIP. SP and asdfghjkl for your suggestions. :)

Again, don't worry if we didn't get yours. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Dexter walked up to Nina's door, finding it was locked*

Dexter: Bitch ass, motherfucking- putting this off for months... *murmurs*

*Dexter opens the window to her bedroom and climbs in, seeing Nina sleeping in her bed*

Dexter: Alright, you asshole!

*He pulls her out of bed by her hair*

Nina: AAH! WHAT THE HELL, YOU SLUT!?

Dexter: You've been putting off this dumbass session for months, and I'm sick of it!

Nina: Shut your whore mouth, you're no better! You could've done this yourself!

Dexter: I bet they don't even wanna be waiting for this!

*Nina slaps at Dexter until he lets go. She lays on the ground, her face in the floor*

Nina: Ugh... Fine. I will do this session.

*Nina grabs Dexter, climbing out the window*

Nina: Touch my hair again, I'll make you see Jesus.

*Nina and Dexter arrive where the Hetalia cast are*

Nina: Okay, okay, I know you're probably mad. I'm not gonna make up any excuses, I was just being lazy. I would say sorry, but I'm honestly not that sorry.

*Dexter backhands her, glaring at her*

Nina: *murmuring* Asswipe.

*Dexter hits her again*

Dexter: I am also sorry, this is not all her fault...just mostly.

Nina: Nut mher fult, jus musly.

*Nina clears her throat*

Nina: Let's get on with it and start with some truths.

"China, did you really invent ice cream?"

China: Not necessarily. People in my country did invent a frozen substance when they packed together rice and milk and snow. It created a tasty treat.

Nina: And now, a history lesson from Mr. Know-it-all.

"Canada, do you like Epic Meal Time?"

Canada: Eh? I watch it on my off time, but... *Canada looks down, horrified* so many calories...

Nina: Speaking of calories, Dexter!

Dexter: Yes? *He looks eerily happy*

Nina: Do me a favour and get me pancakes or poutine or something. You didn't let me eat when we left this morning.

*Dexter looks at Canada, smiling*

Dexter: Hey, ol' buddy, ol' pal. *He puts his arm around Canada* Would you mind making fatty over there some of your famous delicacies?

Canada: But she asked you to do it, eh.

Dexter: Yes she did, but it was not in her best interest. We will all burn.

*Canada inches away from Dexter, and Dexter looks so betrayed*

Dexter: *whispering* I noticed you, Canada. I noticed you when no one else did.

Nina: REJECTED!

*Dexter eventually gets Nina her pancakes, and they can continue*

Nina: Mmm, these taste salty.

Dexter: No it doesn't, stop being picky.

Nina: Did you mix up the salt with the sugar again?

Dexter: ... no...

*Nina pushes the pancakes away*

Nina: I appreciate the gesture.

"Prussia, did Germany ever wet the bed when you raised him?"

Prussia: Ha ha ha ha! GERMANY WAS THE HUGES-

*Germany tackled Prussia, preventing him from saying anything*

Italy: Ve~ Come on, Germany! Let's hear about how you were when you were young!

Nina: No, no. I do believe that was enough to confirm it.

Dexter: *Laughing into his pillow* THE BIG, TOUGH GERMANY WAS A BEDWETTER!

*The room erupted in loud laughter from some, muffled giggles from others*

Germany: SHUT UP!

*The room went quiet, but Nina was still laughing. Germany looked at her, but she pointed at him*

Nina: You can't touch me, Blondie. I'm invincible!

*Dexter pokes her in the side, and she stumbles*

Dexter: Ah yes, invincible to all but a small poke in the ribs. Her one weakness~

*Nina holds up her middle finger and gets in Dexter's face*

Nina: Come at me, pony boy.

Dexter: Fuck off, kid.

Nina: Now my favorite part. The dares. Not as dirty as I hoped, but they'll do.

Dexter: She can't add her own dares.

Italy: Why not?

Dexter: Because... we're the hosts.

*Nina has a shifty gaze*

Nina: Yeah... That's the reason...

"South Italy, smack Germany's face as hard as you can with Russia's pipe."

Germany: Huh?

*Romano stalks toward Germany with Russia's pipe, chuckling*

Germany: Ge-Get away from me...

Romano: Come here, you potato bastard!"

Italy: Romano, no~

*Romano begins chasing Germany around the room, swinging the pipe around*

Nina: Ding ding, round one.

Russia: Oh my, this is quite fun! You agree, ja?

Spain: Romano never learns.

*Dexter trips Germany after he came around for the tenth time*

Dexter: This game of tag has to end eventually.

*Romano manages to get his hit in, smacking Germany across his face.*

Nina: And he's down!

*Romano tries to get another hit in, but spain holds him back*

Nina: Alright, alright. Calm your pretty little curl. You got one free hit. Any others, and we are not responsible for your funeral bills.

*Romano pouts and goes to sit down*

"I dare the Axis and Allies to dress up like the Avengers"

Nina: Now, I had a lot of fun with this one. Had to do some research, but I think it paid off.

*Dexter rolls out a costume rack*

Dexter: *smirks* Your name is on the costume we chose specially for you.

*The Axis and Allies get their costumes, and some are less pleased than others*

America: Aw, sweet dude! I'm the hero!

*America puts on the Captain America suit*

Nina: On the other hand, England, you're his counterpart, Captain Britain!

England: Bloody hell...

America: Cheer up, dude!

*Germany puts on the Hulk's costume*

Germany: This suit is not very practical for engaging in battle.

Italy: Ve~ Germany you look handsome!

*Italy quickly changes into Wasp cosplay*

Italy: What do you think Germany, how do I look?

Germany: You look like a girl.

Italy: Am I a pretty girl?

*Germany lightly blushes*

Germany: Ya, whatever...

*Russia dresses as Thor*

Russia: This hammer would be much more efficient than my pipe, would you not agree, America?

*America holds up his shield*

America: I'll defeat you with Justice!

*France dresses as Wolverine*

France: Hey Britain, this suit flatters my figure more than yours, do you not agree?

England: Sod off, wine face!

*China comes out, dressed as Black Widow*

China: This dress up is way immature!

Russia: I think you look fine. *winks*

Nina: Alright, Everyone. Smile for the camera!

*Nina manages to snap a picture of the group while she has their attention*

Dexter: You're never going to get rid of that, are you?

Nina: Nope. It's not often I get a good look at Germany's body. Admit it, twink. He's got a body that makes dem boys go "hot damn".

Dexter: You're a pervert.

Nina: Are you surprised? Anyways, I think right now is a good time to leave off. Thank you all for participating, and we'll see you some other time.

*Nina and Dexter arrive back at Nina's house, and she slumps down onto the couch*

Dexter: This will not happen again.

Nina: What won't happen again?

Dexter: This leaving things stagnent for months on end.

Nina: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Why are you in my house?

Dexter: I came by to grab the cue cards for next time. I'm in charge now, since you can't seem to keep a schedule.

Nina: Is that you're "proffesional" opinion, Dex?

Dexter: See you.

A/N: So, yeah, this came out of a few too many glasses of coke, some tea, and staying up till one in the morning. Dexter was pushing me to finally finish, and I felt bad for doing the same thing I complain about. Anyways, we need more truths for next time, which will be updating soon. I'm going to put in place a "post-once-a-week" schedule. Thanks for sticking around! :) 


End file.
